Second Date
by cora-stacy
Summary: Jack planned their first date, He challenges Ianto to plan their second. Pure fluff and innuendo.


A/N: So this little story has been bouncing in my head for awhile and the plot bunnies decided they weren't going to let me get back to C.I.D until it was out in the world. This can really be placed anywhere in season two after kiss kiss bang bang but there are no spoilers.

Disclaimer: Torchwood and all identifiable characters belong to the BBC.

* * *

"Ianto Jones, when are you taking me out on a date again?" Jack leaned into the archives hanging off the door frame. He saw brown hair and blue eyes pop up over a filing cabinet arching one eye brow. Jack challenged with an arch of his own as he leaned forward flexing his arm muscles for balance

"A date? Didn't we just go on one of those...six weeks ago?" Ianto grabbed the file he was looking for and headed back to his desk. Jack entered the room and sat on the corner of the desk.

" Well yeah, but I was kind of hoping they would become a regular thing. Plus, I planned the last one so this time it would be your turn. And I am dying to see your moves." Jack flashed his trademark grin.

"I don't have moves Jack" He rolled his eyes as he tried, unsuccessfully to open a file before it was snatched away and held out of reach.

" Oh I beg to differ." The older man hopped off the desk and held the file behind his back with a comehither glow about him. Ianto walked over and kissed him while retrieving the documents "I just want to see some of the less x rated ones. What do you say?" Ianto went back to his desk and sat down. He pulled up the duty roster on his computer.

" Tuesday is the next time we both work the day shift. I'll let you know when we're going closer to the day." He smiled as Jack laughed and clapped his hands together in success. The Captain practically bounced out of the archives leaving him running his fingers through his hair in contemplative panic. Now he had to remember how to plan a date! It had been at least three years since Ianto had done this. When Jack had planned their date it had been a tasting menu dinner at an upscale restaurant. He couldn't just repeat that, he had to come up with something different. But what? He pulled up the internal email, he needed back up.

Tosh heard the beep that indicated a new email had arrived. She glanced up to see Ianto had put one word, all caps in the subject line: HELP. She clicked to open and her concern was replaced with amusement.

_Jack wants to go on another date... and he wants me to plan it. Oh God, WHAT DO I DO?_

She smiled as she looked over to Jack's office and saw him happily chatting on the phone. That explained his good mood. She wrote him back.

**Why are you asking me? I'm worse at this than you are. You should be asking Owen or Gwen.**

The reply was quick to arrive, and almost made her spit coffee over her station.

_Asking Janet would be less painful, and less embarrassing. _

**Just think of things you both enjoy. The point is to go somewhere besides either of your places and have fun. It shouldn't be that hard. You know everything remember? ;)**

Ianto sighed, he knew Tosh was right he just had to get his brain unblocked. So he did what he did every time the world got too complicated for him: He worked.

Monday night there had been a rash of weevil sightings. By the time they had everything under control it made more sense for Ianto to spend the night with Jack then go back to his flat. "So where are you taking me tonight? Jack asked as the two men got dressed for work the following morning. "I want to make sure I'm dressed for success."

"I'm not telling, but you'll be fine wearing whatever you like." Ianto was working on his tie when he saw Jack appear behind him in the mirror. He slipped his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear.

"What if I don't want to wear anything?" Ianto smirked and pulled his closer

"Then we stay here and you never find out what I had planned." He released himself from the embrace as Jack groaned in defeat. "Rift permitting I'm going to leave at six and then I will be back to get you at eight?" Jack nodded as Ianto made his way up the ladder to start the morning coffee.

Jack was standing outside the hub at 7:57 ready to go. The last thing he wanted to do was start off on the wrong foot by being late. He was wearing a pale green shirt, one of only three non-blue shirts he owned, tucked into black pants. Ianto pulled up at exactly eight. Jack walked around to the passenger's side looking for any clue as to where they were going. Ianto had changed into a white shirt, and sleek black waistcoat with a faint red pinstripe. They drove into the heart of the business district and parked in front of a sky scraper. "You know I was joking about that office fetish right? Though I'm willing to try anything once." Jack grinned. The younger man sighed as he grabbed his work bag out of the back seat.

"You wanted me to plan it, you don't get to criticize. Now come on." They walked up to the front door and the security guard nodded at Ianto having been introduced earlier that night. The couple walked to the elevator and hit the button for the very top floor. When the elevator stopped Ianto lead the way to a roof access. There was a brilliant view of the city and they were high enough up that the sounds of the population below did not reach them.

"Wow." Jack breathed. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked out towards the bay "Well I guess technically we can stay we're still watching the Rift, I can see the Plas from here." He turned around and Ianto had put down a blanket in front of an electrical box and was pouring coffee out of a thermos. Jack walked over and sat down. Ianto pulled out two sandwiches in distinctive wrapping. Jack's eyes got big. "Marly's?" Ianto grinned.

"Special order considering the time of day, but since it was for you they were more than happy to oblige. Roast beef with mushrooms, gouda, and roasted red peppers; hold the onions." Jack grabbed the sandwich out of his hands like a child grabbing for a Christmas present. Ianto unwrapped his usual, a turkey club with cranberry mayo.

" Oh man" Jack almost moaned "I love these things. It has to be the mushrooms. Mushrooms were exstinct by the time I grew up so I never had them until I got here. We did have these things called cebo. Very similar except they were small flying bugs. You would raise them like bees..."

Ianto sat back and let Jack tell tales of his early days. Once they were done eating, and he had put the trash in the bag he had brought it all in, he put Jack's arm around him and leaned against the box. They stayed that way for a couple of hours until the coffee was cold and so were they. They exited the building, stopping by security again to let them know it was safe to lock the roof access again, and headed to the car.

"So," Ianto drew out the vowel sound just a touch to get his attention. "Do my moves live up to your expectations?"

"They're pretty good, except for one thing." He stopped and looked over the car at Jack. "You haven't tried to kiss me yet." The captain winked as them both got in.

"Well you see I do have a plan for that: I usually wait until they have their seat belt on," Jack buckled himself in not breaking eye contact. " Then I lean in and..." He kissed him passionately, running his hand over Jack's cheek and up through his hair while the other hand gently caressed his leg. He pulled back slowly and continued in a low voice "before offering to take them home for a drink to warm them up?"

"Or a Shower.." Jack counter offered.

"Oh that's good, I'll remember that one. Only for the really extraordinary people though." His eyes sparkled as he got himself settled back in the driver's seat and turned the key. "Shall we?" Jack nodded as they pulled away from the office tower turning left towards Ianto's flat instead of right towards the Hub.


End file.
